you are the light to my darkness
by raggedysweeties
Summary: Ils n'étaient pas censés se rencontrer, ni tomber amoureux. Il venaient d'horizons totalement différents, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'aimer, malgré toutes les conséquences... [FSOG UNIVERSE]
1. Prologue

**(N/A) Je change d'air. Skyrock ne m'intéresse plus alors je poste sur fanfiction. J'espère que vous suivrez mes nouvelles aventures ici les amis...**

* * *

Les gens pressés rentraient et sortaient en trombe du grand bâtiment vitré, ne voulant surtout pas être en retard dès le début de l'année. Une seule femme s'arrêta pour contempler le chef d'oeuvre architectural. Surplombant l'Elliot's Bay se tenait le bâtiment d'Hudson Enterprise Holdings, elle prit une grande inspiration et suivit le flot de costumes noirs. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude, après tout c'était son premier emploi et la froideur des employés la rendait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle monta dans ses grandes cabines d'ascenseur en verre et eu vite une impression de claustrophobie et de vertige. Elle ferma les yeux et se rappela sa matinée: l'heure passée devant son miroir, prenant soin d'être parfaite pour son premier jour dans l'entreprise la plus célèbre de Seattle. Elle esquissa un sourire en repensant à la manière dont ce moment avait finit. Mmh son toucher sur sa peau sucrée, ses baisers posés le long de son cou, le cri qu'elle poussa quand il l'a prit dans ses bras et la posa délicatement sur son lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle était arrivée au quatorzième étage. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil où une jeune femme blonde lui sourit d'un rictus forcé.

- Bonjour, je suis Rachel Berry et je suis stag...

- Mademoiselle Berry, suivez-moi, il ne manquait plus que vous. Vous vous trouvez à l'étage des relations publiques, le chef du département va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes, d'ici là veuillez attendre avec tout les autres dans une des salles de conférence, récita la jeune femme d'une voix froide et détachée tout en la guidant vers une grande pièce naturellement éclairée.

Balayant la salle plutôt vide du regard, elle croisa le regard de cinq autres personnes, probablement les autres stagiaires. Elle posa son sac à main sur la table et tendit sa main à la personne la plus proche.

- Je suis Rachel Berry.

- Matthew Peters, enchanté de te connaître Rachel, répliqua-t-il, serrant sa main doucement. Je te présente Samantha Daniels, Natasha Campbell, Jack Poe et David Trueman. Je pense que nous sommes au complet, on n'attendaient plus que toi Rachel.

- Oh pardon de vous avoir fait attendre, je suis restée pendant cinq minutes devant le bâtiment, il est tellement imposant.

- Oui c'est très impressionnant, répondit celle qui devait être Natasha. La vue est vraiment extraordinaire. J'imagine celle que l'on doit avoir du bureau de M. Hudson, on raconte même qu'il a tout un pan de mur vitré où l'ont peu admirer le soleil se coucher et se lever.

L'autre femme allait ajouter une autre chose mais une personne interrompit la discussion.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, je me présente je suis Lena Andrews et je suis la chef des relations publiques, c'est moi qui suis chargée de votre formation qui finira par, je l'espère, un contrat pour travailler dans notre entreprise. Il y a certaines règles à respecter bien sur, vous pouvez écouter et prendre des notes si vous le voulez, vous pouvez aussi poser toutes les questions qui vous viennent à l'esprit. Ah et bien sur, M. Hudson est un homme très affluent et très inaccessible, alors il très certainement possible que vous ne le croisiez que peu de fois durant votre stage, mais il vous est impératif de l'appeler par son nom ou de ne pas parler de sa vie privée devant lui. Si vous avez tout compris, je vous propose de continuer la visite de notre département.

La journée continua ainsi, les stagiaires attentifs et curieux du travail des employés. Quelques discussions par-ci par-là qui détendaient légèrement l'atmosphère. Mais en somme, l'étage restait très silencieux, seulement interrompu par les bruits des ordinateurs et des imprimantes. Rachel commençait peu à peu à s'y habituer à cette vie, se fondre dans la masse, être une employée parmi tant d'autres, une abeille dans la grande ruche qu'est Hudson Enterprise Holdings. Mais cet instant fut interrompu très vite et comme toujours, elle l'entendit avant de le voir. Tout le monde s'arrêta de travailler et regarda vers le hall d'entrée. Des murmures se firent entendre au fond de la salle, des "tu crois que c'est lui?" ou des "on dit que dès qu'il arrive quelque part, quelqu'un se fait virer" inavoués. Mais ce qui interpella le plus la jeune brune ce fut la remarque perçante de Samantha.

- Tu te rappelle tout à l'heure quand tu parlais de la vue de son bureau, et bien je préfère sans fois plus la vue de ce bel Apollon.

- Tu n'as pas lu l'article de se matin dans le The Seattle Spector, attends tiens je dois l'avoir dans mon sac. Voilà:

"Mesdemoiselles, nos cœurs sont rompus à jamais. Et oui, le célibataire le plus prisé de tout Seattle n'est plus. On raconte que le beau et mystérieux Finn Hudson serait en couple depuis quelques mois déjà. Pour le moment nous ne savons pas qui est l'heureuse élue, mais nous sommes persuadés qu'elle sait la chance qu'elle a..."

Samantha allait sans doute ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une paire d'Armani cirée se dirigea dans sa direction. Le silence retentit de plus belle, pesant comme une épée de Damoclès sur les épaules de la jeune Rachel. Devant elle se trouvait l'homme le plus séduisant de toute la ville, véritable Adonis portant Armani des pieds à la tête. Finn Hudson cribla du regard la jeune stagiaire. Toutes les femmes du service le regardait de manière animale, comme une bête chassant sa proie. Il passa en revue la plupart de son personnel avant de s'arrêter brusquement sur un visage. Rachel regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, médusé par le pouvoir de cet homme envers ses employés. Mais c'est quand elle croisa le regard du bel Adonis, ce regard qui pouvait faire fondre de la glace en un instant qu'elle comprit l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire. Elle pensait pouvoir lui résister. Le sourire qui se posa sur les lèvres de l'homme lui fit aussi penser qu'il en était venu aux mêmes conclusions.

Et pendant un instant, quelques secondes volées, l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle n'était pas Finn Hudson, le millionnaire le plus jeune d'Amérique, l'homme froid et insensible mais l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la mâtiné, l'homme qui la faisait se sentir belle et sexy, son autre moitié, son âme-sœur...

* * *

**Le premier chapitre est écrit, j'attend seulement vos avis pour le poster... Je vous remercie d'avance. (: **


	2. Chapter 1: Love is for fools

_It's hard to walk away from the best of days, but if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend._

_— Tyrone Wells, Time Of Our Lives_

* * *

_Un an auparavant._

Un bal masqué, un stupide et inutile bal masqué, se disait Rachel Berry en enfilant sa robe étincelante. Elle se rappela comment sa meilleure amie l'avait convaincue d'assister à cette soirée. Les examens s'approchants, Rachel passait ses journées à travailler ou à lire des livres de Tess d'Ubervilles ou de Dickens. Alors que celle-ci révisait, sa meilleure amie et colocataire Danielle Sworth débarqua dans sa chambre.

- Rachel Barbra Berry prépare toi à une soirée exceptionnelle et magique. Mes parents ont étés invités à un gala de charité masqué, organisé par les Hudson. Et vu qu'ils ne peuvent pas y assister car ils sont en Europe, je suis invitée à leur place. Mademoiselle Berry, je vous invite, ou vous oblige à bien vouloir m'accompagner durant cette soirée... Je t'ai acheté cette superbe robe gris perle pour sublimer tes beaux yeux et ma paire de Louboutin complimentera tes formes voluptueuses. Je veux que tu sois prête d'ici deux heures...

Et avant même que la belle brune ne puisse répondre quoi que soit, sa meilleure amie claqua la porte, laissant Rachel stupéfaite derrière elle.

Le scénario se répétait sans cesse, ce que Dani voulait, Dani l'avait. Elle mit seulement une heure pour se prépara, elle avait la chance d'avoir de belles boucles naturelles qu'elle retravailla très subtilement. Elle opta pour un coller très simple qui représentait une étoile. C'était son porte bonheur, donné par son père Hiram le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Sa robe elle, était somptueuse, elle finissait juste au-dessus des genoux et était d'inspiration grecque: drapée sur une épaule et le tissu d'une légèreté étonnante.

Elle se regarda une ultime fois dans le miroir avant de quitter le confort de sa chambre. Elle rejoignit Danielle qui elle, était habillée en rose pâle des pieds à la tête.

- Tu es magnifique Rachel, complimenta la blonde, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de sa meilleure amie. Oh ne fait pas cette tête-là. Ça fait vraiment longtemps depuis notre dernière sortie. Et puis on s'était bien amusées non?

- Dani, on était en week-end chez tes parents que je considère presque comme les miens, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Ce gala n'appartient pas à mon monde, mais au tien. Je ne viens pas de New York mais de Lima dans l'Ohio et mon père n'est pas à la tête d'un des plus grands journaux des États-Unis.

- Et en tant que ma meilleure amie, tu es incluse dans mon monde alors fait avec et met un joli sourire sur ce visage!

Arrivées au gala avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance, les jeunes femmes décidèrent d'explorer un peu la salle, sublimement, décoré en bleu nuit et argenté. Rachel en resta émerveillée, elle n'était pas habituée à toute cette richesse qui lui paraissait venir d'un monde totalement différent et lointain.

Alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver Dani dans l'immense enceinte, elle tomba presque à la renverse quand quelqu'un lui sauta dessus et la prit dans ses bras. C'était sa meilleure amie Melanie Hudson.

- Rachel, je t'attendais justement, alors tu aimes la décoration? Et dire que Dani m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas venir, ma mère t'adore et aurais été super déçue et puis tu vas pouvoir rencontrer mes grands frères. Ryder est là, mais je pense que Finn arrivera plus tard.

- Bonjour Mel, moi aussi je vais bien merci de me demander. Je serais ravie de passer du temps avec ta mère et je vais me faire une joie de rencontrer Ryder et Finn...

Un homme brun et à la carrure de rêve s'approcha lentement et élégamment de Mel et posa un léger baiser sur sa joue tout en lançant un regard éclatant à Rachel.

- Coucou petite sœur, tu me présente ton amie, demanda le bel Apollon, tout en prenant la main de Rachel et en déposant un baiser délicat sur celle-ci.

- Rachel Barbra Berry, je te présente mon idiot de frère, Ryder Hudson. Ryder, cette magnifique jeune femme est ma meilleure amie Rachel.

- Je suis enchanté de te connaitre Rachel, ne fais pas attention à ma petite sœur, elle ne sait absolument pas ce qu'elle dit. Pourrais-tu me faire l'honneur de me réserver une danse?

- Moi de même Ryder et bien sûr, ce serait un vrai plaisir que de danser avec toi... Mel, je cherchais Dani avant que tu ne me fasses la peur de ma vie.

- Oh vous êtes trop mignons les deux, je savais que j'ai vais bien fais de vous présenter. Concernant Dani, tu la connais, elle est déjà au bar, j'aimerais bien t'accompagner mais ma mère m'a demandé de faire un dernier réglage avec les ingénieurs du son. Ryder, pourrais-tu l'accompagner voir Dani?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en passant son bras autour de la taille de Rachel. Je vais en profiter pour lui montrer certains trucs dans la salle.

- N'oubliez pas de mettre vos masques avant que du monde arrive. Je vous laisse...

Ryder prit Rachel par la main ce qui la fit rougir et l'emmena à travers la salle vers l'entrée où se trouvait une magnifique fontaine en marbre noir. Ryder s'asseyait et Rachel le suivit.

- J'adore vraiment cet endroit, je viens souvent ici pour me changer les idées, pour penser à autre chose. Ma mère a vraiment tenu à ce que le bal se tienne dans la maison familiale. J'ai vécu toute ma jeunesse ici et j'ai toujours l'impression que je ne reviens pas assez ici. Mais assez parlé de moi, j'ai appris que tu avais connu ma sœur grâce à la WSU?

- Oui, nous avions quelques cours ensemble en première année et puis elle s'est spécialisée en art et moi en droit. Mais depuis cinq ans nous sommes amies. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle, Dani ou mon meilleur ami.

- Je sais ma sœur est fantastique. Alors comme ça tu es en Droit? Tu as pensé à intégrer Hudson&Co? Je pense vraiment que mon père aurait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.

- Oh, M. Hudson me l'a proposé. J'ai d'ailleurs suivi mon stage de fin d'étude avec lui. Mais malheureusement il ne peut pas m'engager tout de suite. J'ai fini l'université d'accord, mais il me reste encore une série d'examens sur deux ans pour pouvoir enfin devenir un avocat...

- Et tu peux être sure Ryder que je me ferais un plaisir d'engager cette fabuleuse jeune femme au talent d'exception, proclama Christopher Hudson en s'approchant du couple. Bonsoir Rachel, cela me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir une nouvelle fois. Ryder, je vois que tu as rencontré Mademoiselle Berry, une vraie perle rare, elle n'a fait que des merveilles lors de son mois au cabinet.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment lié par le sang, M. Hudson et Ryder se ressemblait vraiment et pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas leur histoire la confusion était vite commise. Carole et Christopher s'étaient mariés très jeunes, mais pourtant, après tant d'années passés ensemble, on pouvait toujours voir l'amour porté à l'autre dans leurs yeux. Et à chaque fois que Rachel passait un week-end chez les Hudson, elle passait son temps à écouter les histoires de famille, son admiration envers le couple grandissait de rencontre en rencontre. Et très vite elle se rendit compte que c'est ce genre d'amour qu'elle voulait vivre...

- Oui papa Rachel est vraiment intéressante, confessa Ryder. Ne te méprend pas papa, je t'adore, mais tu ne devrais pas être en train d'aider maman à tout finaliser?

- Justement c'est elle qui m'envoie. Les premiers invités vont arriver et il est temps de mettre vos masques, dit-il en scrutant la salle du regard. Bon je vais essayer de retrouver ta mère avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un. Rachel j'espère que tu vas passer une bonne soirée. Ah au fait, Ryder ton frère viendra surement en fin de soirée. Il avait une réunion à HEH qu'il ne pouvait pas annuler. Je t'assure que cet homme travaille trop, il va finir pas avoir un problème de santé. Enfin, bonne soirée.

- Ah l'enfant prodige est de retour à la maison. Viens je vais t'accompagner auprès de Dani.

Rachel prit la main que Ryder lui tendit et de l'autre tenta de défroisser sa robe. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar ou ils retrouvèrent Dani en pleine discussion avec Mel.

- Ah vous voilà vous deux, j'étais justement en train d'expliquer à Dani à quel point vous étiez mignons tous les deux. Regarde-les, je suis sûre que vous allez vous entendre à merveille. D'ailleurs pensez à moi, le jour où vous allez vous marier, je me ferais un plaisir de vous l'organiser!

- Mel, voyons. Ce n'est pas parce que Rachel et moi avons discutés pendant 5 minutes que je suis assuré de l'épouser. Je ne cherche pas vraiment d'histoire sérieuse en ce moment. Je serais vraiment ravi que Rachel devienne mon amie et si il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux, je t'assure que tu ne seras jamais au courant petite sœur!

Après quelques plaisanteries, les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers leur table ou se trouvait déjà Christopher et Carole. Rachel, quant à elle, resta bouche bée devant la grande beauté du décor qui l'entourait. Elle sauta presque dans les bras de Carole pour la féliciter.

- Mme. Hudson vous avez un travail vraiment fantastique, la salle est vraiment magnifique vous savez. Je suis ravie d'avoir été invitée et je regrette réellement d'avoir voulu rater tout ça. Je ne me sens pas vraiment dans mon élément mais tout est vraiment somptueux. Je vous remercie de votre accueil.

- Oh voyons Rachel, appelle-moi Carole tu es comme notre deuxième fille, ainsi que Dani bien sûr. Ce n'est pas la peine de de me remercier, tu fais partie de cette grande famille alors je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là avec nous ce soir. J'aimerais simplement que Finn soit là avec nous, j'ai vraiment l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu mon propre fils.

- Ne t'en fait pas maman, la rassura Mel. Il m'a promit qu'il viendrait en fin de soirée et tu sais que mon cher grand frère ne peut jamais me résister.

Ce commentaire fit rire la table et réaffirma la joie présente dans l'air. Les conversations fleurirent et avant même qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme se retrouve en pleine discussion avec Christopher à propos d'un cas du cabinet. Et bien vite les premiers couples s'aventurèrent sur la piste de danse. Rachel s'excusa de la table pour aller se rafraîchir et lorsqu'elle revint vers ses amis elle fut subjuguée par la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle ne remarqua pas l'homme derrière elle qui, posa ses mains sur les épaules doucement.

- Quinze ans de mariage et amoureux comme au premier jour, déclara Ryder, portant un regard admiratif sur ses parents. J'ai grandi en me disant que c'était ce genre d'amour que je voulais partager avec une femme. Je suis reconnaissant d'avoir une famille extraordinaire. Tu connais ma sœur alors je n'ai pas besoin de te la présenter. Finn quant à lui, et bien c'est Finn. Mon mystérieux et intriguant grand frère. Je ne lui dirais jamais en face mais je vois en lui un genre de modèle. Premier milliard avant l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, comment ne pas être admiratif devant un tel succès. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression de le connaître, je ne connais pas son passé d'avant l'adoption. Je sais juste que son enfance fut extrêmement dure. Enfin bon assez parlé de lui, tu m'as promis une danse n'est-ce pas?

Rachel accepta l'invitation du jeune homme et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, ne remarquant pas au loin un homme aux yeux ambrés qui fixait la jeune femme depuis le début de la soirée. Les deux jeunes gens valsèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs chansons. Ryder esquissa quelques sourires à quelqu'un dans la salle mais cela passa inaperçu auprès de Rachel. Après la sixième chanson ensemble Ryder posa un baiser sur la joue de Rachel avant de s'incliner légèrement.

- Merci beaucoup Rachel pour cette danse. J'aimerais vraiment rester auprès de toi mais ma sœur me fait des signes exubérants depuis deux chansons déjà.

Il se dirigea vers sa sœur mais se retourna juste à temps pour envoyer un dernier sourire à Rachel. Profitant du peu de temps qu'elle passait toute seule Rachel en profita pour aller un peu prendre l'air et trouva un endroit magnifique, juste à côté de la fontaine qui était épargné par les fumeurs de la soirée.

Elle ne sait pas combien de minutes elle avait passé dehors, plongée dans ses pensées, bercée par le décor digne des plus beau conte de fées. Mais elle sentit une odeur subtile et merveilleuse, un mélange à la fois sensuel et sucré. Elle rouvrit ses yeux pour se retrouver face à un homme. Mais pas n'importe quel homme, c'était le mystérieux homme aux yeux ambrés. Il s'approcha doucement et s'asseyait juste à côté de la jeune femme. Rachel quant à elle, resta subjuguée devant la beauté du bel inconnu. Elle ne voyait pas entièrement son visage, caché par l'élégant masque noir mais elle aurait parié le peu de biens qu'elle possédait que son visage était tout simplement envoûtant...

- Pardon de vous déranger mademoiselle mais vous paraissiez triste toute seule. C'est vraiment dommage que votre si beau visage soit ternit par une telle émotion. Que faites-vous dehors sans compagnie? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr...

Sa voix de velours plongea Rachel dans une transe. L'inconnu afficha un sourire ravageur qui fit effet sur la brunette. Elle mit quelques instants pour se rendre compte que l'homme lui avait posé une question.

- Hum... Pardon, non bien sur vous ne me déranger pas du tout. Je suis sortie pour me rafraîchir un peu, je ne suis pas habituée à un tel luxe c'est tout! Je devrais rentrer à présent, mes amis vont s'inquiéter.

- Oh s'il vous plaît accordez-moi au moins cette danse, c'est une de mes chansons préféré, supplia-t-il tout en faisant un petit geste à un homme tapit dans l'ombre, ce qui effraya un peu Rachel. Oh ne vous en fait pas ce n'est que le chef de ma sécurité, une sorte de garde du corps si vous préférez. Puck se sera tout pour le moment, tu peux retourner dans la salle. Alors cette danse mademoiselle?

Sans dire quelconque mots, Rachel se leva et s'avança doucement vers l'homme et plaça sa main dans la sienne. Un courant électrique passa dans ce contact et l'homme se perdit dans les yeux de Rachel. Il l'avait enfin pour lui tout seul, la femme qui hantait ses pensées. Il posa délicatement son autre main dans le creux de son dos et commença à valser doucement au son de la musique lointaine. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls sur cette terrasse, profitants de la présence de l'autre. Rachel ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans les bras du beau brun. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et lui baissa la sienne pour pouvoir lui chanter à l'oreille.

- "When you're standing at the crossroads and don't know which path to choose, let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong, I'll stand by you", murmura-t-il de sa voix de velours.

Il continua à bercer Rachel durant le reste de la chanson. Un nouveau rythme plus électro s'installa à l'intérieur et la bulle des deux jeunes gens éclata.

- Merci pour cette danse mademoiselle. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de danser, encore plus avec des inconnues mais vous m'intriguez tellement que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'occasion.

- Et bien, je vous avoue que vous êtes aussi mon premier inconnu. Je vous intrigue? Moi?

- Oui, vous. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser durant toute la soirée et pourtant vous aviez l'air si triste et là votre visage porte ce magnifique sourire. Quelqu'un vous a-t-il déjà dit à quel point vous êtes somptueuse dans cette robe, complimenta-t-il. Puis-je tenter quelque chose?

Avant même que Rachel ne puisse répondre, le bel Adonis prit sa main et la plaça sur son cœur. Il se tendit durant quelques instants mais s'apaisa et envoya un sourire à Rachel.

- Merci beaucoup, je sais cela peut paraitre banal mais pour moi ce que vous venez de faire est très important pour moi. J'ai un problème avec le toucher et d'habitude personne ne peut s'approcher de mon torse. Vous êtes vraiment admirable, il y a quelque chose en vous qui m'intrigue réellement.

Il approcha doucement sa tête vers celle de Rachel et leva ses mains pour ôter le masque que portait la brune. Il dénoua doucement les liens et le fit tomber par terre. Il admira enfin le visage de la femme. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues et caressa du bout des doigts les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Tu es encore plus belle sans ton masque. Puis-je t'embrasser?

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et se prit soudain de passion pour ses chaussures. Elle se libera des bras du bel inconnu et recula lentement vers l'entrée de la maison.

- Attend, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Puis-je au moins savoir ton prénom?

- Je m'appelle Rachel, murmura-t-elle avant de rentrer précipitamment.

L'homme resta immobile pendant plus d'une heure, revivant chaque secondes de cette merveilleuse rencontre, sentant encore l'odeur et le toucher de la jeune femme sur sa peau. Une colère monta au plus profond de lui, personne et encore moins une femme ne lui avait jamais rien refusé. Il devait revoir cette femme, pouvoir la faire devenir sienne. Il entendit un cri et se retourna afin de pouvoir exprimer envers la personne qui avait interrompu ses pensées. Mais se calma immédiatement lorsqu'il vit que cette personne était sa petite sœur.

- Mel que fais-tu ici? Désolé pour le retard mais cette réunion était très importante pour HEH et je ne pouvais pas la rater, Mel, tu vas bien?

- Finnegan Daniel Hudson je me contre fou de ta réunion, cria Mel. Que lui as-tu fais? Qu'as-tu fais ou dis à ma meilleure amie hein? Bon dieu, tu vas me le dire maintenant ou suis-je obligée de faire intervenir maman. Et tu sais très bien qu'elle est très déçue que tu ne sois pas venu plus tôt.

- N'appelle pas maman ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles Mel, je ne me suis pas approché ni m'approcherai jamais de tes amies...

- Oh donc tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu étais en train de danser sur la terrasse avec une femme qui ressemblait et qui portait exactement la même robe que ma meilleure amie?

- Ta meilleure amie? Rachel? C'est ta meilleure amie? Je te promet de la laisser tranquille mais je veux seulement connaître une chose: quel est son nom complet?

- Rachel Berry pourquoi? Écoute Finn je t'ai posé une question, elle est partie juste après votre danse et quand elle est revenue à table elle avait l'air ailleurs et elle était rouge comme une pivoine...

La dernière remarque retira un sourire de la part de Finn. Ainsi la petite Rachel Berry avait été elle aussi touchée par leur rencontre? Que le jeu commence alors...

* * *

Le chapitre est enfin en ligne! Mettez ce retard sur le dos de mes trois idiots favoris et de mes révisions pour le bac blanc... Qu'en pensez-vous? Je vous laisse mes sweeties et à la prochaine. (:


End file.
